


if the world come crumbling down

by iamnotbrianmay



Series: Queen Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Depression, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Not Happy, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: Brian fully understood the need for someone to be with him always. He also appreciated the lack of windows in the hospital room. But the handcuffs were an exaggeration, really.





	if the world come crumbling down

Brian fully understood the need for someone to be with him always. He also appreciated the lack of windows in the hospital room. But the handcuffs were an exaggeration, really. 

He hadn’t wanted to kill himself. He was rather afraid of death if he was being honest. The significant blood loss had just been an accident, so had been passing out before any of the boys got home. But now he was stuffed inside a claustrophobic hospital room, bandages all around his body covering every single open wound, and handcuffs preventing him from leaving the bed or harming himself even more. 

That’s how he woke up the first time, and that how he kept waking up even if at least three days had passed since the incident. 

But the worst part of this whole ordeal, the only part that made him wish he had never done something like this, was Freddie. The raven-haired man refused to leave the hospital for more than an hour or two. He slept in the comfortable sofa of the room, and always smiled when Brian woke up. 

A real smile, like he was proud of Brian for doing something that was supposed to be simple. 

It hurt him to see his boyfriend pretend to be alright. It hurt that he sang him songs, read him stories, told him small anecdotes. It especially hurt because every time he pretended to be asleep, he could hear Freddie sniffle and sob. And on the nights were Roger or John came over he could listen to their conversations. 

“I just want to go home,” Freddie would say, “I just want to go home, but I’m too scared I won’t be enough to keep him safe.” 

Brian fully understood the need for someone to be with him always. He also appreciated the lack of windows in the hospital room. And yeah, maybe he could see the need for the handcuffs


End file.
